Our love
by TheSukoneTei
Summary: ¿Nunca has sentido ese dolor que esa persona especial se haya alejado de ti, a cambio, dejando un gran vacío en tu corazón?. El se siente así. ¿Nunca has sentido esa culpa por abandonar a alguien quien necesita de ti?. Ella se siente de esa manera. Aveces el destino resulta ser cruel y decide separar a las personas para volver a unirlas pero… ¿Podrán estar juntos?.
1. Volvere

.

.

.

_**Amy POV**_

_Mi nombre es Amelia Rose. Yo no tenia padres, nunca los conocí, me críe en un horrible orfanato pero ahora tengo a un tutor a quien quiero mucho y el siempre me ha dicho que soy como su verdadera hija. _

_Recuerdo que cuando todavía vivía en el orfanato, yo tenia 5 años y estaba gravemente enferma, me llevaron con el doctor y me hicieron análisis de mi sangre. Yo padecía de anemia y estuve un tiempo internada en el hospital ahí fue cuando conocí por primera vez a mi tutor. _

_Poco después que mejore, mi tutor fue a adoptarme de inmediato ya que se había encariñado conmigo. Desde entonces vivo con el. Es un gran hombre, doctor y sobre todo…padre. _

_Pero aun así…tengo la curiosidad de saber…quienes eran mis verdaderos padres._

_Recuerdo que estaba en la escuela primaria, tenia 8 añ era una niña inteligente y sociable, era una niña que se preocupaba del bienestar de los demás y que no estaba interesada en los niños, en ese tiempo me daban asco._

_Todavía recuerdo el rostro del niño que salve la ultima vez antes de mudarme. Él era un niño demasiado tímido y solitario. Lo conocí una vez que iba caminando por los pasillos rumbo a la dirección a darle unos papeles al director. Escuche unas risas, pero no eran cualquier risa, si no, una risa de burla. _

_Seguí las risas infantiles y me encontré a un grupo de niños de 11 años haciendole daño a un pobre niño de la misma edad que estaba cubriendo su rostro evitando uno que otro golpe._

_En ese momento mi mandíbula se tenso e inconscientemente apreté mis pequeños puños, mi piel blanca hervía del enojo._

_No se en que momento yo ya me encontraba delante del pobre niño. Los 3 niños bravucones me observaron, yo les devolví la mirada; una mirada llena de odio y frialdad._

–_Oye, Rose, ¿Que haces?.– Me pregunto con fastidio uno de esos niños llamandome por mi primer apellido. Yo en un acto de furia, lo tome de la camisa fuertemente. _

–_¿Que no vez?, Defiendo a alguien que esta llorando por su culpa.– Les respondí de la manera mas fría posible. El chico me miraba un poco nervioso. Poco después lo empuje hacia los otros dos niños que solo estaban como espectadores._

_En ese momento, el trío de niños se fueron de ahí después de que los amenazara. _

–_Tch, enserio, esos niños…¿Quien se creen que son?.– Me quejaba en voz alta._

_Yo seguía con mi quejas y comentarios ofensivos hacia el trío de bravucones cuando un débil sollozo me saco de mis ridícula discusión. _

_Cuando gire la cabeza, el niño ya se encontraba de pie mientras con su mano se limpiaba las lagrimas que recorrían sus mejillas. _

_Yo solté un suspiro y de un bolsillo que tenia mi blusa saque un pañuelo rosado oscuro con elegantes detalles negros. Me acerque a el y empece a limpiar sus lagrimas. _

_Cuando el pañuelo hizo contacto con su piel, el me observo de golpe. Se encontraba sorprendido e increíblemente solamente le sonreí amablemente y seguí con mi trabajo. _

_Cuando termine de limpiarle las mejillas, tome su mano y coloque mi pañuelo sobre el. El niño solo me miro sin entender porque le daba mi pañuelo, en ese instante le sonreí. _

–_Es para que recuerdes a tu heroína, Amelia o mejor conocida como Amy– Le dije alegremente y acto seguido hice una pose muy ridícula y graciosa. Él me regalo una sonrisa… una sonrisa de agradecimiento y asintió con la cabeza. _

_Yo solté una risita, palmee su cabeza varias veces. Pude notar que su cuerpo se tensaba ante mi tacto y volvía a estar incomodo, le sonreí por ultima vez. _

_Poco después me aleje, tome los papeles que deje a un lado cuando me acerque a enfrentarme a esos niños y en ese momento me fui, dejandolo solo._

_Después de ese día, me asegure que el trío de bravucones no le volvieran hacer daño, desde entonces no volvieron a hacerle nada. Poco después descubrí que su nombre era Shadow Black con 11 años de edad, de cabello negro con mechas rojas en las puntas y alborotado con ojos rojos como la sangre. Un chico inteligente, tímido y solitario. _

_Siempre que nos encontrábamos en el pasillo o en algún lugar en particular me sonreía, pero una sonrisa sincera y llena de tranquilidad, siempre que lo veía sonreír dentro de mi sentía una calidez demasiado agradable. Me sentía bien. _

_Pero… poco después, mi tutor que dijo que tendríamos que mudarnos por el trabajo que le dieron en otro país. _

_Al principio me emocione al saber que iría a visitar un lugar desconocido pero en ese instante, la imagen de Shadow siendo lastimado nuevamente me estremeció por completo. Si me iba… ¿Quien lo protegería?._

_Llego el día en que me iría de la ciudad. Me encontraba esperando a mi tutor que en esos momentos se encontraba hablando con el director de la escuela en su oficina. _

_Yo ya me había despedido de mis compañeros y mis amigas, incluso de algunos profesores quienes siempre me han apoyado pero había una persona que todavía no me había despedido era… Shadow. Mi mente seguía pensando en él._

_Me levante de mi asiento, después de estarlo pensando por varios minutos estaba decidida. Tenia que hablar con él ahora mismo e inmediatamente me fui a buscarlo. _

_Poco después no pude encontrarlo, lo busque por todas partes y no estaba en ningún lugar. _

_Me encontraba bajando los escalones del segundo piso con un poco de cansancio, ya que mis piernas son cortas y aparte mi cuerpo pequeño es demasiado frágil. _

_Recargue mi espalda contra la fría pared blanca recuperando el aliento._

–_¿…Amy?.– Pregunto una voz masculina e infantil. Mis ojos se abrieron ampliamente y gire mi cabeza._

_Ahí estaba él, de pie mirandome mientras cargaba una pila de libros que de seguro saco de la biblioteca del segundo piso. _

_Lo mire con cierta tristeza y agache mi cabeza un poco. Él ladeo la cabeza a un lado confundido por mi repentino comportamiento._

–_Tengo que hablar contigo.– Le respondí y acto seguido le di la espalda comenzando a caminar. _

_Por unos minutos Shadow se quedo se pie en el escalón pero poco después me siguió, sin preguntar nada. _

_Ahora nos encontrábamos yo y Shadow sentados sobre un banco de madera que estaba en el corredor junto a la pared. Ambos nos encontrábamos callados. _

_Era un silencio incomodo. Hasta que el decidió ser el primero en hablar._

–_Amm… ¿y…que es lo que tienes que decirme?.– Me pregunto en un tono tímido y algo avergonzado mostrando una pequeña sonrisa. Me mordí el labio y sin mirarlo le respondí._

–_Me mudare ahora, me voy del país.– Solté de golpe._

_Shadow se quedo en silencio ante la repentina noticia y en ese momento se le corto la respiración. Yo no lo miraba, no quería mirar su expresión. _

–_Solo quería decirte que… quiero que te cuides y no dejes que nadie te haga daño, date a respetar.– Me detuve por un momento y después proseguí.– Ahora tu tienes que salvarte.– Le observe. _

_Él seguía en estado de shock pero poco a poco empezó a volver a sus sentidos, girando su cabeza; evitando mi mirada, procesando lentamente lo que le acabo de decir. Sus labios temblaban y sus manos las tenia cerradas, apretandolas fuertemente contra sus piernas. Me dio tanta pena verlo de esa manera._

–_No… no puedes….–Se detuvo unos momentos antes de continuar hablando, su voz estaba temblorosa llena de tristeza.– No puedes irte… No todavía.– Me observo, sus ojos estaban fijos en los míos con una expresión de enojo y dolor. Yo me quede callada.– Yo…yo todavía no tengo la suficiente confianza como para estar solo de nuevo. Yo….yo todavía no he sido tu héroe, no he podido salvarte. _

_Lo mire a los ojos, sorprendida con lo que me acaba de decir. Solté una ligera risa, el arqueo una ceja intrigado por mi risa. Le mire con una sonrisa._

–_No puedes ser mi héroe, ni siquiera te has salvado a ti mismo, ¿Como podrás salvarme a mi?. No seas ridículo y aprende a defenderte.– Le conteste seriamente._

_Mis palabras fueron como un balde de agua fría caer sobre su cuerpo. Me miraba pero a la vez no, como si estuviera ''ido''. _

_Baje mi mirada. Creo que fui muy dura con el pero eso era verdad. ¿Como podría salvarme a mi si el no ha hecho nada por salvarse a si mismo?. _

_El seguía sin decir nada, su respiración estaba entre cortada y sus labios volvían a temblar ligeramente. No podía aguantar verlo así. _

_Me puse de pie y eso hizo que él saliera de su trance, inmediatamente me volteo a ver y desesperado tomo mi mano. Sentía como apretaba mi muñeca poco a poco, me estaba lastimando. Yo lo mire con una expresión de dolor._

–_Shadow.– Le llame en voz baja.– Me estas lastimando… – Shadow no se movió, ni siquiera me dirigió la mirada.–… Tengo que irme.– Le dije mientras lentamente me soltaba de su agarre. _

_Shadow sintió como una horrible punzada perforar su pecho al momento que dejo caer su mano. Pensó que en ambas manos se sentían horriblemente vacías. _

_Le sonreí por una ultima vez. _

–_Volveré. Lo prometo.– _

.

.

.


	2. No entiendo

.

.

.

_**Shadow POV**_

_''–Volveré, lo prometo.–_

_Esas palabras resonaron fuertemente entre mis oídos. En ese momento la mire pero no me moví. _

_Amy Rose, la única persona quien me ha protegido y me a ayudado. La única niña que quiero y que ahora se va de mi lado. _

_¿Que es lo que haré?, no tengo la suficiente confianza como para estar nuevamente solo. _

_Yo no tengo amigos, nunca los tuve, siempre he estado solo por eso muchas veces abusaban de mi ya que no podía defenderme solo.  
__Yo soy un niño realmente solitario y tímido, anti-social e inteligente._

_Jamás pensé que tener amigos evitaba que los demás chicos me hicieran daño. No se defenderme… hasta que la conocí. _

_Ella me ha dado la fuerza y el apoyo que necesitaba, ella es la única persona de esta escuela a la quien consideraba una buena amiga.  
__Ahora que me dice que se ira, mi corazón se siente como si alguien lo estrujara con sus manos de una manera cruel._

_No podía dejar que se vaya, la necesito para seguir adelante, para que me ayude y me anime con sus sonrisas. En solo pensar que ya no las volveré a ver me vuelve loco. _

_Amy ya se había levantado de nuestra pequeña banca, se estaba alejando de mi. Yo no podía seguirla, no podía hacer nada. _

_Inconscientemente apreté mis puños temblando ligeramente observando la silueta de la niña desaparecer en la lejanía.  
__Esa niña…. se estaba alejando de mi vida._

_Observe mi mano que hace unos momentos sostenía la mano de Amy. Me siento terriblemente solo y vacio. _

_Nuevamente sentí esa horrible presión en mi pecho. No quiero que se vaya… no quiero. Debo ir a detenerla o tan siquiera… despedirme._

_Tome todo el aire posible y desprendí el camino por donde ella se había ido.  
__Corría lo más rápido posible para alcanzarla._

_Quiero que me diga que me quiere y que seré su único mejor amigo. Necesito que vuelva a tomar mi mano._

_Salí del edificio y me dirigí al estacionamiento pero….creo que fue demasiado tarde…  
__Ahora me encuentro de pie en la entrada de la escuela observando el auto de Amy alejarse._

_Mis piernas temblaban y simplemente me deje caer de rodillas, me sentía como si hubiera perdido en un juego muy importante. _

_Sentí algo húmedo en mi mejilla, lentamente acerque mi mano a mi rostro y con mi dedo toque esa parte húmeda. Mientras que en mi otra mejilla sentía lo mismo.  
__Observe mis dedos mojados. ¿Estaba llorando?…. ¿Tan importante es esa pequeña niña para mi?._

_Ahora me encuentro en los pasillos de la escuela; devastado y nuevamente solo con mis ojos hinchados por tanto llorar por haber perdido a la única persona que he considerado mi amiga. _

_Escuche como varios pasos acercandose a mi, tuve la ligera esperanza de que fuera ella. Gire lentamente mi cabeza y me tope con el trio de imbéciles. ¿Porque imbéciles? simplemente por que son los chicos que me molestaban hace un tiempo atrás. _

–_Oh, miren nada más, es el marica nerd. Cuanto tiempo sin verte– Comento uno de ellos a su compañero. Yo fruncí ligeramente el ceño._

_Uno de ellos se acerco a mi y empezó a dar vueltas a mi alrededor. Yo solo lo miraba; analizando cada uno de sus movimientos pero yo no me movía de posición, me preguntaba que demonios estaba haciendo. _

_Después pude notar como los otros dos se acercaban a mi por ambos lados, encerrandome en una especie de triángulo. _

–_Nos enteramos que tu amiga Amy se ha ido. Es una verdadera lastima.– Menciono uno de ellos en un tono de burla. Puse los ojos en blanco frunciendo el ceño.– Ella es la única que daba la cara por ti. ¿No es vergonzoso?, que una niña defienda a un niño como tu de tan bajo nivel. De seguro que lo hizo por lastima.–_

_Escuche las risas de parte de los otros dos chicos. En realidad, ni me importaba, como si mi vida ya no pudiera ser peor. Ya no tengo a mi amiga conmigo…. ya no me importaba nada. _

–_Oye, te estamos hablando.– Dijo el mismo niño pero ahora se notaba molesto. No le conteste y me di la vuelta para alejarme. No me encontraba de humor como para estarlo aguantando. Eso hizo hacerlo enojar más.– ¡OYE BASTARDO!.–_

_En ese instante sentí un fuerte empujón. Lo mire de golpe con mis ojos abiertos en par en par, me estaban haciendo enfadar. El trío de bravucones reían y se acercaban de una forma amenazante hacia mi. _

_Cada vez más mi humor estaba empeorado. _

–_Cuando estemos hablando nos gusta que nos miren a la cara.– Dijo el que parecía ser el líder del grupo. Yo seguía observando, me estaba sacando de mis casillas.– ¿Te molestaría si hablamos de Amy?.– Me pregunto. Mi sangre estaba hirviendo poco a poco. En solo escuchar el nombre de ella salir de sus labios me molesta.– ¿Si, verdad?. Ah, esa chica. Es realmente extraña. ¿No lo crees?.– Me pregunto con cierta burla. Cerré mi puño con fuerza.– ¿Porque defendería a alguien tan patético como tu?, Jaja. de seguro se cree especial, creo que ella es más patética que tu. ¿Será igual a las demás niñas? una pequeña put-…– No pudo continuar ya que yo fui quien lanzo el primer golpe a su rostro. _

_El niño cayo bruscamente al suelo, el inmediatamente se toco la nariz que ahora se encontraba rota y sangrante, su rostro se encontraba en shock. Los otros dos no mencionaron nada, estaban demasiados sorprendidos como para hacer algo. _

_Estaba enojado, demasiado enojado y gracias a ellos me tuve que desquitar. En esos momentos mi rostro se encontraba con un semblante serio y furioso, y mi puño se encontraba con pequeñas manchas de sangre ajena. Era la primera vez que he golpeado a alguien por defensa….más bien, por defender a alguien. _

–_Vete al demonio.– Le dije de forma amenazante con una mirada sombría. Me acerque a el y lo tome fuertemente de la camisa alzandolo un poco.– ¡Amy no es cualquier chica!.– Le grite con furia y lo volví a golpear en el rostro. _

_Después de eso, los maestros nos encontraron y nos separaron. Todo el plantel escolar se encontraba sorprendido por mi. ¿Como es que alguien tan tranquilo, tímido y silencioso como yo se había peleado de esa manera?. _

_Recuerdo que cuando nos llevaron a prefectura el se encontraba llorando del dolor en el despacho del director, yo en cambio, me encontraba sentado; estaba demasiado serio y pensativo, sobre todo molesto. Mi cuerpo estaba lleno de manchas de sangre de ese niño y también mi cuerpo tenia uno que otro moretón. _

_Nos suspendieron por unas semanas, pero yo volví antes. ¿Porque? bueno, mi familia es muy importante…. demasiado. _

_Yo quería estudiar como un chico normal, por eso nadie en esta escuela sabia sobre mi familia, ni los profesores sabían de eso, pero creo que ya no podré estudiar de esa manera ya que uno de los hombres que están a mi cuidado hablo con ellos y revelo sobre mi familia. _

_¿Porque demonios me metí en esa pelea?… No debí hacerlo. Todo esto… es culpa de Amy. ¿Su culpa?…. _

_Ese pensamiento me ha estado rondando por la cabeza. No pude ser su culpa, ¿no?, pero….si no hubiera aparecido en mi vida tal vez no hubiera pasado esto. Si ella no hubiera dejado una huella en mi vida…. yo no estaría en esta situación. _

_Ademas, ¡se fue!. Me dejo solo con todos estos problemas… creo que yo no le importaba después de todo. Solo era un niño quien necesitaba ser salvado…. nada más que eso. _

_Coloque una mano sobre mi pecho y apreté fuertemente mi camisa. Mi corazón duele…. _

_No entiendo. simplemente…. _

_._

_._

_._

_No entiendo.''_

* * *

_Hola~_

_Bueno, se que es corto pero así fue como estos dos se separaron.  
Es el pasado.  
Lo digo porque a lo mejor no entenderían después xD.  
ademas, se que no utilice a Shadow con su personalidad, pero pues, me lo imagine así de pequeño, que seria un poco más… dulce xD.  
Haré lo mejor que pueda para pegarme más a su papel(?_

Gracias por leer c: 


End file.
